My Little Pony: Terraria; Prologue
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, and references to several video games! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... My Little Pony Terraria Prologue ... It was the middle of the night. Two twin pink unicorns, with red manes snuck out of the town of Terrainville, one of the more excited than the other. "We shouldn't be out here at night, sis." the first sister said. She had blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a bowl of stew. She was also the more cautious of the two. "Not only will those... things... try to get us, but I'm pretty sure if mom finds out, we are so definitely DEAD!" The more carefree sister was humming a tune and looking at a map, ignoring every word her cautious sister was telling her. Unlike her sister, her eyes were green, and she had a cutie mark of teddy bear cuddling a heart. She stopped at a stone wall in a mountain. It wasn't just stone, however. It was stone brick, which must have meant it was made by pony hooves. "It's gotta be around here somewhere." she said. "Let's see..." She poked the a bit, while her sister continued to worry. "What are you doing?" she asked, frantically. "There are zombponies out here. Do you know what those things will do to us?" The other twin seemed to have found a button on the brick wall, because the wall opened up to a secret stairwell. "Oooh!" said the excited sister. "Hailey, look! I found a secret entrance!" "Are you even listening to me, Carla?" Hailey asked. "I don't like the look of..." "Last one down is a spoiled carrot!" Carla said competitively. Hailey groaned, but followed after her. Down the stairs was a hoard of treasure. Coins and jewels, and lots of other stuff. "Oooh!" Carla said excitedly. "Look at all this treasure!" Her hoof nicked a strange bottle. It had a familiar white and soft substance inside. "Look, Hailey! It's a cloud in a bottle! These things are so rare!" Hailey sighed. "We really shouldn't be here." Carla rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a worry pants." she said. "We'll be fine! I mean, look at all this treasure! We'll be rich!" "Okay, but here's the problem. How are we going to explain to mom... how we managed to all this overnight?" Carla put a hoof to her chin. "Oh well!" she concluded. "I guess it's not really the treasure we came for anyways! It's the adventure!" Carla continued to look around, until her gave stopped on some kind of... eyeball-like artifact. "Oh! I wanna touch it." Hailey smacked her hoof. "Ow!" "Don't touch it!" Hailey yelled. "But I wanna touch it." Carla complained. "You don't know where it's been." Hailey said. "I mean, look at it. It's a giant, freaking eyeball." "Uh no, it's a large freaking eyeball." Carla claimed. "If it was giant, it be much huger." "Don't you mean... ugh!" Hailey facehoofed. "Bottom line is, who would want to go anywhere near that thing?" "What if that thing has feelings, Hailey?" Carla asked, arching a brow. Now Hailey was rolling her eyes. "Let's just go, Carla. I don't like this place. And while we're on the topic of eyeballs, I kind of feel as if some kind of evil presence is watching." "Ugh, fine." Carla said, finally. "You're no fun, you know that?" "I know. Now come on. If we don't get home soon, mom will definitely notice." As the twins began walking out, the suspicious looking eye began to glow, and a strange roaring sound came from within the artifact itself. TO BE CONTINUED...